


Contemplar

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Por el hecho de estar despierto en la madrugada y, por ende, tener sueño, Light no sabía si que vio al salir del baño, era un producto de su imaginación o no. Porque parecía irreal que al volver a la habitación, se encontrara a L danzando tan concentrada y apasionadamente una melodía que solo él conocía.—¿Ryuzaki?—¿Sí, Light-kun?—¿Estás drogado?—...Arruinas el ambiente, Light.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Contemplar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Advertencias: Según yo, esto un intento de comedia donde pasan cosas sin sentido, desconcertantes e ilógicas (¿cuándo L se comporta como un borracho por consumir azúcar?)... Algo OoC, sí.

Y la i viajó a donde estaba la pe, que visitó a la te, que fue al lugar de la i.

O aquello era lo que sus grises ojos creían ver. Tampoco se daba cuenta que su vista se hallaba borrosa: apenas sí sabía que él era el causante de las acciones de aquellas letras, que no eran letras.

Manos delicadas, casi frágiles, de dedos largos parecidos a las patas de una araña, arrancaron la i y la colocaron en el lugar de la pe, que anteriormente había sido arrancada por esas mismas extremidades para ser colocada donde había estado la te, que de la misma manera había ido hasta la i.

¿Siquiera se daba cuenta que eran las teclas de su computadora?

Repitió la acción con otras teclas. Si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento, notaría cómo sus modos de mover los dedos o agarrar las teclas, se asemejaban al andar de una real araña, que era tan cuidadoso pero al mismo tiempo tan rápido...

Cambiaba de lugar las teclas una y otra vez, a veces distraídamente agarrando un pedazo de pastel, para acto seguido llevarlo a su boca (que estaba seca por horas de no beber ni un sorbo de agua, té o café) y así tragarlo casi de inmediato.

Sus cabellos algo largos y puntiagudos... De lejos se podía vislumbrar lo desordenados que estaban.

En la cama donde estaba el joven con la computadora, también había otra persona un par de años más joven, casi adolescente, que como todavía descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo, aún no se había dado cuenta de las acciones del de pelo negro... Hasta que el aludido se levantó de golpe de la cama, acción que tuvo como consecuencia que el castaño sintiera un tirón fuerte en su muñeca.

—Lo que faltaba, ahora no puedo dormir —murmuró después de varias veces de intentar dar vuelta su cuerpo y tirar de la cadena para obligar al hombre de cabello negro y puntiagudo a volver a la cama.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver que hacía...

L estaba... agachado en el suelo, en cuclillas (curiosamente esa posición era la misma en la que se acomodaba para sentarse), mirando aquella superficie con suma atención, como si hubiese encontrado su lógica o la respuesta a una pregunta que le hubiera estado atormentando cada oportunidad que tenía de pasar por su mente, para recordarle que no se iría de allí todavía.

—Umm... ¿Ryūzaki? —El castaño, con su pelo desordenado, cosa que rara vez se veía en él, y rostro cansado por obvias razones, dudó en continuar—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas, Kira? —preguntó sin siquiera despegar la mirada del "interesante" suelo.

Ni siquiera había escuchado bien.

Light bufó.

Todavía que se preocupaba por él e incluso cuando se comportaba más extraño de lo normal, seguía con la absurda idea de que era Kira.

Y se suponía que era el mejor detective del mundo.

—¿Me quitas las esposas para ir al baño?

Al menos aprovecharía que su sueño se había visto interrumpido para poder lavar su cara, peinarse, hacer sus necesidades e ignorar, por un par de minutos, que tendría que volver a encadenarse y abandonar aquella efímera privacidad.

Normalmente lograba encerrarse cinco minutos: lo averiguó la primera vez que había ido al baño en este mismo contexto. Pasado ese tiempo, L entraba y comprobaba que estuviera asesinando a alguien para así gritar a la nada "¡Ajá! Les dije que era Kira" o algo por el estilo (o al menos así imaginaba que sería su reacción, si lo encontrara matando de la extraña manera en que Kira lo hacía cuando provocaba un simple ataque cardíaco (u otras formas de fallecer) sin necesidad de estar presente en el momento).

* * *

Por el hecho de estar despierto en la madrugada y, por ende, tener sueño, Light no sabía si que vio al salir del baño, era un producto de su imaginación o no. Porque parecía irreal que al volver a la habitación, se encontrara a L danzando tan concentrada y apasionadamente una melodía que solo él conocía.

No eran pasos delicados como los de una bailarina de ballet... Casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva al imaginar al azabache usando únicamente un tutú de un color lila pastel... Lo que lo llevó a fijarse, afortunadamente antes de que sus pensamientos viajaran más allá, en el desastre que estaba haciendo L al lanzar pedazos de pastel por todos lados mientras caminaba o, mejor dicho, saltaba como un niño inquieto.

Estaba tan conmocionado observando los delicados y extrañamente hermosos movimientos que hacía L al danzar, al lanzar pedazos de su comida favorita como si nada, que no pudo evitar que el detective se abalanzara hacia él de una forma parecida a como lo hacía su novia Misa cuando lo saludaba.

Sintió unos largos y flacos brazos alrededor su cuello... ¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando?

¿Tanta fue su falta de sueño que lo hizo comportarse... así? ¿Aquel era el día en que la azúcar lo comenzaría a afectar (como alguna vez había supuesto que pasaría)?

Unos grandes ojos grises y curiosos ocupaban su completa visión. Se halló repentinamente tan interesado en ellos, en sus brillos, que se olvidó de que también estaban sus cejas, el puente de su nariz, y sus ojeras, que no lo hacían menos atractivo.

En algunas ocasiones, se cuestionaba lo qué podría haber en el fondo de aquel gris diseño aparentemente infinito; tras esa "neblina" que escondía el posible final. ¿Qué respuestas encontraría tras ese misterio que eran aquellos ojos y el propio L?

Aunque el gris de sus ojos pareciera un simple gris, ciertamente habían detallitos que destacaban. Y si a estos los miraba con mayor detenimiento, parecían resplandecer, parecían ser de color plateado.

Ambos, detective y sospechoso, Ryūzaki y Light, L y, quizá, Kira, se observaban fijamente, parpadeando de vez en cuando, casi estudiando los ojos del otro, intentando ver más allá de lo visible, intentando redescubrir al otro...

L se hallaba fascinado por la mezcla de marrones que eran los ojos de Light, que si bien siempre eran serios, calculadores o, en este último tiempo, cautelosos, ahora se encontraban sorprendidos e hipnotizados por lo que veían.

Se preguntó si encontraría pequeñitas hojas de otoño en el fondo de aquel paisaje marrón, si se quedaba mirando lo suficiente.

¿Encontraría tonos amarillos? ¿Cómo aquellas hojas antes de ser marrones?

¿Encontraría matices rojos?, ¿o naranjas?

¿En qué etapa estaría el eterno otoño que L veía en los ojos del castaño?

De algún modo, en medio de aquel estudio de miradas, Light fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Ryūzaki? —llamó.

Sus brazos en ningún momento habían dejado los costados de su cuerpo, hecho que demostraba que aunque no le hubiese molestado el inesperado abrazo de L, tampoco había reaccionado a tiempo para abrazarlo o apartarlo, cosa que no haría ya que... había querido continuar en esa posición un rato más.

—¿Si, Light-kun?

El otro chico se veía de lo más relajado, despreocupado, alegre, ignorante de lo que provocaba en el castaño, y quizá también inconsciente de sus propias acciones...

—¿Estás drogado? —Esa era la única explicación que le podía encontrar al reciente comportamiento del detective.

—...Arruinas el ambiente, Light —señaló L, luego de unos eternos segundos de esperar respuesta.

Apenas momentos después, el castaño sintió, de nuevo, la esposa en una de sus muñecas... Casi quería forcejear para evitar que el de pelo negro la cerrase, pero sabía que no tendría sentido, ya que no podría encontrar la llave... fuere donde fuere que L la escondiera.

Cuando estaba aburrido de andar horas y horas frente a una computadora llena de archivos y datos sobre Kira, Light teorizaba que L escondía la llave en su cabello, ya que parecía ser lo suficientemente abundante para contener objetos... A veces se preguntaba si allí no tendría caramelos o si algún día de repente saltaría algo.

En aquellas ocasiones, se reía de sí mismo, lo que provocaba que L lo mirase con más sospecha, acción que cada vez le molestaba menos... Aunque no dejara de indignarse, ya sea de forma disimulada o notable.

No podía ni reírse, porque el detective lo empezaba a mirar más seguido... Aunque, sí admitía que, de afuera aquella acción (reírse solo, de la nada y algo sonoramente) lo hacía verse como un "raro" o una persona con un tornillo menos...

Casi hacía un puchero al mirar su muñeca nuevamente apresada, casi.

L ignoró el leve movimiento del labio del castaño y tiró de la cadena para ir a agarrar otro pedazo de pastel que, según Light, no parecía terminarse jamás.

¿Ese Watari también dormiría poco como el detective para reponerle sus postres? Ciertamente aún no se percataba.

Light, obligado a seguirle, una vez que se acercaron a la cama, se lanzó hacia ella para intentar dormir un par de horas más.

Al menos aquel era el único mueble sin restos de pastel encima. El hecho lo encontró conveniente y casi sospechoso.

Repentinamente recordando que no sabía qué hora era, el castaño alzó su cabeza para mirar, a su derecha, el reloj en la mesita de luz que marcaba "04:07".

Gimió, porque ahora no tenía tanto sueño, como rato atrás sí.

De todas maneras, decidió aprovechar su aburrimiento y falta de sueño para intentar sacarle tema de conversación a un L con una energía probablemente interminable.

—¿Entonces?

Al aludido casi se le cayó su pastel.

Volteó a ver a Light con una expresión... ¿enojada?

—¿Qué? —Su brusquedad descolocó al castaño.

Sintiendo la inexplicable sensación de que debía elegir las palabras con cuidado, Light, siendo escueto, repitió la pregunta anterior...

Entonces sí: no cuidó sus palabras como su instinto le decía.

—¿Estás drogado o no?

De todas maneras, ¿por cuáles palabras adecuadas podría cambiar su pregunta para hacerla menos ofensiva?

L cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo, para luego abrirlos y mirarle con una expresión... que no supo describir.

—Solo sé que estoy cansado, pero no me da sueño.

—Y si no paras de consumir tanta azúcar, ¿cómo esperas que te llegue el sueño? —replicó antes de poder contener su lengua.

Al ver la expresión del contrario, sus pensamientos llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para imaginar que vendría una reacción violenta.

Sí: por supuesto que esperaba que lo obligara a levantarse de la cama con un brusco tirón de la cadena.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué la mano izquierda de L tomó su derecha?

¿Era su intento de calmarse?, ¿de distraerse para no comenzar a golpear y patear?

En el rostro de Light se podía advertir su desconcierto, emoción que, al ser más frecuente en estos últimos minutos, ya parecía dejar de turbar a L por el hecho de no mostrarla a menudo.

Se podría decir que Light, después de otra vez levantarse de la cama, siguió los pasos de L, muy torpemente... A veces ambos tropezaban con la cadena; a veces se detenían por el detective, quien meditaba cómo bailarían hasta bajar toda su azúcar (que era algo común para L cuando se pasaba con los dulces, solo que esta vez (quizás porque estaba aburrido o porque según Light estaba drogado) había arrastrado a un confundido castaño a su habitual acto, usualmente realizado en solitario).

En el silencio de la madrugada, repitieron aquella secuencia. A veces ni lo notaban; a veces la disfrutaban, riendo de lo estúpidos que se comportaban, de lo inconscientemente hermoso que actuaban; a veces solo se miraban, se estudiaban sin motivo... hasta que los primeros rayos del sol decidieron iluminar la habitación y devolverles la noción del tiempo.

—Mm, me divertí —admitió Light, sin voltearse a verlo. Se habían quitado las esposas y en aquel momento se cambiaban a sus ropas del día.

Light sentía que, por unas horas, no pensó: no pensó en la rareza de la situación; no pensó en que horas después debía volver a trabajar en el caso en el que era sospechoso; no pensó que todavía había seguido encadenado a L, en aquel extraño baile, donde se había sentido cómodo, libre, donde no pensó; no pensó que en aquellas horas ambos habían estado más cerca que nunca, más cómodos el uno con el otro, sin estudiarse para buscar debilidades o comportamientos sospechosos...

Fue como un descanso de sus diarios comportamientos.

Y en aquella madrugada, ambos simplemente se habían contemplado más que cualquier otro día común.

Porque Light en cada oportunidad dada, miraba a L, ya sea con curiosidad por los hábitos extraños; con indignación o con molestia por el que lo considerase sospechoso de ser un asesino; con respeto por cómo analizaba, argumentaba, explicaba y dejaba boquiabierto a los demás; y un larguísimo etcétera (que principalmente incluía el que a veces mirase sus gestos, rasgos físicos o hábitos).

Porque L, Ryūzaki, miraba a Light, a quien podría ser Kira, como el sospechoso; vigilaba sus gestos, sus ademanes, sus pasos; "tomaba nota de" (o más bien, guardaba en su buena memoria) sus palabras, sus acciones fuera de lugar... Pero también, sin ser muy consciente de ello, admiraba todas aquellas excentricidades, porque eran únicas, eran suyas y solo suyas. Y cuando se sorprendía contemplando a Light de esa manera, simplemente se obligaba a pensar "nada sospechoso" y se daba la vuelta.

Al estar pensativo, L no contestó las palabras del castaño.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y presentables, iban de salir del cuarto para ir a la sala de trabajo a trabajar (valga la redundancia) mientras esperaban a que despertara quien tuviera que despertar y llegara quien tuviera que llegar. No obstante, Light tuvo que detener sus pasos al sentir los suaves golpecitos que la mano de L hacía en su hombro derecho.

Cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta, fue nuevamente sorprendido por las acciones del detective, cuya nariz se hallaba rozando la suya.

Sintió unos repentinos nervios.


End file.
